


Cowboys and Islands

by Xaliacx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2017, So fluuffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, theyre soft n in love i worked so hard on this ok, youll wanna scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaliacx/pseuds/Xaliacx
Summary: Hanzo "I have twenty-seven ways to kill you with my bare hands" Shimada has an intense phobia of deep water.Too bad that Jesse wishes to take them out to an island in the efforts to help his boyfriend de-stress(it has limited effects).





	Cowboys and Islands

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahhhh so i gotta thank my genju for beta reading this shit n giving me the motivation to actually finish it, n also for letting me write out their idea for this fic. i'm really kinda content with how this turned out n hope that you like it. it's for beach day in mchanzo week!

“No.”

“Awe, c’mon! Just listen to me.”

Hanzo gives McCree an unimpressed look over the top of the book he was reading on their shared bed. McCree was leaning against the wall by the connected bathroom of their room, a pout pulling the corner of his mouth downwards. They both just got back from a two week long missions in Nepal, and Hanzo really just wanted to catch up on his book that he was reading. McCree obviously had different plans.

“Jesse, I’m not going on a vacation with you. We have missions that we need to attend to, not fooling around while everyone else works.” 

“Hanzo, darlin’,” McCree moves forward to flop on the bed, landing on Hanzo’s torso and nuzzling into his stomach, “Just let me treat ya. Winston already agreed that ya need time off t’do nothin’. You’ve been workin’ too hard.” 

Hanzo gives a noncommittal hum, flipping the page of his book and feigning disinterest. His hand gravitates towards Jesse’s head and he cards a hand through the dark brown strands, enjoying the soft coarseness of it. It’s not that he’s uninterested in going someplace alone with his boyfriend, but he doesn’t wish to leave the watchpoint after Talon’s activity was increasing. For the past couple of months it had been all hands on deck; leaving the team to go on a holiday, no matter how short, just felt wrong to Hanzo.

Suddenly, a hand plucks the book out of the archer’s hands and gently places the bookmark in it. Hanzo looks up with a glare, trying not to melt at McCree’s hopeful smile. He makes a small, thoughtful noise at the back of his throat. If Winston had already cleared them… 

“Where would we go?” he asks, slowly leaning towards the idea. Hanzo didn’t think that McCree’s smile could get any bigger, but his grin almost put the sun to shame. 

“You’ll love it!”

\-------------------------

“Wait, what’s wrong with what McCree said?” Hana is giggling, popping her gum as she turns off her phone to pay Hanzo more attention. He’s sitting beside her in the common area. Mostly everybody else on the watchpoint was outside or on missions, and Jesse promised to help Torbjorn address some functionality issues with his turrets. It just left the two of them and it was the perfect time to panic to the younger girl.

“You don’t understand, he wants to take me to Sandy Cay, which is in the ocean,” Hanzo accentuates, leaning forwards slightly towards Hana, almost like he was expecting her to already understand.

Hana gives him a weird look, “Yeah. I know, dragon lord. I’ve never been, but I’ve heard it’s a great place. McCree sure knows how to treat you right.” Hanzo groans and leans back against the couch.

“I know,” he sighs, “It’s so nice of him. But… Agh, it’s embarrassing to say. I can’t go.” 

Hana lets out a snort, turning to face Hanzo fully on the couch and crosses her legs on the cushions. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not going to judge. You already know about all of my embarrassing stories from when I was still in Korea. Why would I laugh at you?”

She’s trying to be indifferent but Hanzo can see the obvious curiosity etched in her eyes, shining like as if they’ve caught onto something priceless. 

“I’m scared of deep water,” Hanzo deadpans, trying hard not to cringe as he says it. There’s a quiet moment where the two of them stare at each other before Hana lets out a bark of laughter.

“That’s it?” she cries, “That’s the reason you can’t go?” Hanzo glares at her, feeling entirely foolish. 

“He’s taking me to an island! Surrounded by water! Obviously I’m going to be a bit nervous to go!” he tries to defend himself, indignant. Hana reaches over and pats him on the shoulder, ignoring the way he tries to saltily brush her hand off. 

She moves closer to him, laughter subsiding. “Hanzo, he obviously wants to spend some alone time with you. And if you’re worried about the water, maybe tell him? You know he loves you too much to judge you on something like this.” Hanzo stays silent, studying his hands. He knows that he should have expected this kind of reaction. Hana was so blunt, she comes out and tells people what’s she saying without hesitating. Hanzo wished he was like that, but he’s too withdrawn; too scared to actually say his fears. Back when he was in the Shimada clan and travelling, he couldn’t show weakness. Back then, that would have meant death. Getting used to it now was tough, especially seeing that Hanzo had a boyfriend that actually gave a shit about him. 

“I’ll think about it,” Hanzo murmurs at last, letting Hana give him a firm pat on the back.

“That’s what I thought,” she replies, “Now, let’s see how good you are at challenging me at Streetfighter!”

\----------------------

Hanzo is packing his bag for the trip when Jesse walks through the dorm. He’s whistling some song horribly off-tune, but the moment he sees Hanzo packing, his whistling stops.

“What’re ya doin’?” he asks, moving further inside so the door can properly shut behind him. Hanzo looks over his shoulder, shoving another tank top into his bag. 

“Packing. What does it look like I’m doing?” Hanzo replies drily. He lifts his face up so McCree can place a gentle greeting kiss against his lips and then returns to his task. A hand finds his hip, slipping under his loose shirt(that was totally stolen from McCree) and rubs the skin he finds absentmindedly. A comfortable silence fills the room as Hanzo pulls clothes from the pile he has beside his bag and evaluates them for their trip. Jesse watches, pulling out a couple pants and shirts that catch his attention while Hanzo folds them neatly to place with the rest of his selections.

Jesse picks up the solid coloured speedo lying haphazardly to the side and whistles, “Damn, what’re Rein’s swimming trunks doin’ here?” 

“Those are mine,” Hanzo chuckles and plucks them from Jesse’s now slack fingers. He doesn’t dare look up to see his boyfriend’s reaction, he already knows that he’s probably red. “Doing alright, my love?” 

“Yeah, I’m,” he clears his throat, “Yeah, I’m good. I should probably get t’packing as well, honey. I should get going.” Hanzo smirks as he feels Jesse’s presence reluctantly disappear from his side. 

“Don’t have too much fun without me, Jesse,” he teases, glancing back at his flustered lover and giving a smile. McCree stares at him with wide eyes, ruddy cheeks going a shade darker, before he’s giving a slightly strained laugh and whisking away. Hanzo grins when he leaves. It was always fun to tease his cowboy. 

\----------------------

The flight to Sandy Cay was long, which didn’t help Hanzo’s nervousness to go in the first place. Tracer, who had offered to fly them there instead of letting them use public transport, allowed the two of them to chat with her a bit while she flew. The company wasn’t bad, and Hanzo’s restlessness stayed to a minimum, but his anxiety grew the longer the plane took.

He had never told McCree about his fear of water. That was about three days ago now. Hanzo had the time, he really did. Except, he never was able to interrupt McCree’s excitement of the trip with his childish frights. 

Now, here they were, reaching the vacation spot that they were to stay on for five days without any interference from the Overwatch team back in Watchpoint: Gibraltar. 

Hanzo was panicking to say the least. Jesse had mentioned some sort of swimming during the time they were spending here, but he didn’t know when, or if, that was still going to happen. 

The gentle lap of the ocean waves down at the shore should have been peaceful for Hanzo, yet the intent behind what McCree expected him to do in the near future just made it seem foreboding. Like as if it was taunting him. Hot, white sand sifted over the archer’s feet and he tried to find solace in the heat, enjoying the feel of it through his toes. Behind him, he could hear McCree thanking Tracer for flying them over the sound of the waves and the motors of the shuttle. He had already thanked her, and she had easily brushed it off saying that it was the least she could do to help out “some romance to happen between them”. Hanzo really didn’t want to know.

Hanzo set his eyes towards the thatch of green trees closer inland, swaying with the gentle breeze. Their rustling helped ease Hanzo’s mind back into something familiar - there were a lot of hiding places in there for an assassin and it helped him ignore the water. However, the next wave of the ocean brought him crashing back down to acutely focusing on it. The panic that had been simmering in Hanzo’s chest for the entire trip felt almost suffocating now. Why did Hanzo agree to this again?

A large, warm hand was the only grounding thing that brought Hanzo back to himself. He looked to his side and found comfort in McCree’s smiling face and the adoring look on his face almost put Hanzo at ease. Almost.

“Okay there, darlin’?” He drawled easily, yet Hanzo could see the wary concern etched in the slightest upturn of his eyebrows. Hanzo had the urge to shrug the hand off his shoulder, but just to spite his instincts, he leaned more into it.

“Yes. Let’s go to the cabin to drop off our luggage,” he deflected the worry easily enough and McCree’s attention is now set forward again as he eagerly leads the way. They walk in casual silence on the sand for a while as they take in the scenery. Hanzo was almost beginning to get concerned at how quiet his boyfriend was, until he felt a sudden wetness against the back of his neck. He jolts and whirls around to catch Mccree, the obvious culprit, but he’s nowhere to be found. He looks around quickly, but he’s too late when he feels a soaked hand from behind smack his ass. 

Hanzo yelps, “Jesse!” as the man in question cackles past him to the water’s edge. When he gets down by the water he takes off his sandals - he finally swapped his horrendous cowboy boots for something cooler - so that he can get his feet wet.

The two men make eye contact from across the beach, one grinning wildly and the other with a growing smirk, before Hanzo runs towards McCree with as much swiftness one can have when running on soft sand. As soon as Hanzo reaches the edge of the water, he skids to a stop, angling himself so his momentum sends a spray of water over Jesse’s legs. To Hanzo’s pleasure, it was a perfect way to get McCree’s pants soaked. 

“Hey!” He laughs after giving a startled look down at himself, “You’re gunna get it, angel, get back here!” 

Hanzo doesn’t even fight the smile growing on his face as he dances backwards, only to be yanked back when Jesse grabs a hold of his tank top. There’s suddenly a flurry of movement where McCree tries to forcibly push Hanzo down into the water lapping around their feet, but Hanzo quickly ducks down and to the side. Jesse lets out a shout of surprise as he falls forward, causing a large splash to slosh by the archer’s calves. When McCree rolls to soften the impact, he effectively soaks the rest of his clothes(his white shirt goes transparent and Hanzo has to avert his eyes before his face goes red, among other things). 

“Foolish gunslinger. You never challenge the dragon for a duel,” Hanzo says, casually stepping over McCree’s body still on the ground to get out of the water. 

There’s the sound of Jesse moving behind Hanzo, and then there’s a hand grabbing his ankle and pulling backwards. Hanzo reers forward, but before he can regain his balance, he’s already half in the water and receiving a faceful of sand. The gunslinger quickly lunges forward and straddles his back, soaking his shirt and making it stick uncomfortably to his back.

“I got a couple tricks ya don’t know about, my dragon,” McCree rumbles into Hanzo’s ear and then chuckles, “Plus it was worth it t’ see ya get wet.” Hanzo can’t help but flush, remaining still even after McCree removes himself from his back. He takes a breath to compose himself before he gets to his feet and meets a very disheveled McCree. His hat was forgotten on the sand by the luggage, revealing messy dark brown hair that’s mostly damp and dripping. His shirt is clinging to his frame, not leaving much to the imagination, but a quick look down and Hanzo realizes he isn’t much better himself. In fact, a quick touch to his hair and Hanzo knows that his carefully crafted bun is loose. Strands of inky hair stick to the sides of his face and his beard, clinging even when the man tries to push them away from his face. They give one look at each other, smiles on their faces, before comfortably meeting each other in the middle.

Hanzo reaches out to grab Jesse’s hands and drag him closer to him. They’re both damp and sticky with salt, the smell reeking off of them both. Yet, Hanzo couldn’t help but tip his face up, catching Jesse’s lips in a sweet kiss. The height difference is a bit awkward and Hanzo has to stand on his toes to comfortably kiss McCree, but they bring each other closer together nonetheless. Jesse’s hands find Hanzo’s hips and Hanzo’s arms snake around his partner’s neck. When they separate, Jesse’s got the biggest, smitten smile and it makes Hanzo’s heart skip a beat.

“Damn, I’m so lucky to be here with ya right now, pumpkin,” he breathes.

“As am I,” Hanzo replies, moving in for another sweet kiss.

\-----------------

They eventually break apart to grab their luggage and make their way to their promised lodging, but Hanzo refuses to let go of Jesse’s hand and Jesse is perfectly fine with it if he says so himself. The remainder of the walk to the house was filled with simple chatter, easy enough that Hanzo didn’t have to think at all over his replies. Not long after, they spotted their rented house in a cozy alcove of trees.

After they settle into their temporary living space(there was only one bed pressed against the far wall and Jesse claimed the wall, damn him), they ended up gravitating outside once again. At this time, the sun was beginning to set down towards the water. The sun stained the ocean orange and the lazy, fat clouds on the horizon a dusky pink. Hanzo had to admit that Jesse picked a scenic place to take the two of them. It felt like just the two of them on the entire Earth, which could be just what the both of them needed. Missions had been hectic back in the Watchpoint, and Jesse had effectively navigated Hanzo’s dark moods to realize that he needed a nice, long break away from all civilization for a while. 

Hanzo looks over at Jesse as he sets up a fire for the both of them to enjoy out in the evening scenery. It was still a bit too hot and humid for the need of the heat, but Jesse told Hanzo it’s never a good ‘camping’ trip if there wasn’t a fire. The flame that catches doesn’t grow very large, but it was large enough to create a nice wave a heat to roll over the archer. It almost made him sleepy, but he refused to fall asleep on the sand, it would get in his hair and McCree would never let him live that down.

McCree finds a place to sit down next to Hanzo and wraps an arm around his shoulders. The warmth that the fire and the body beside him emits is almost too much for Hanzo, but he puts up with it for the closeness that he craves. Sitting here, not being expected to say anything, just enjoying the company of another is comforting for Hanzo.

They sit in silence for a few moments before Jesse moves to get up again. Hanzo looks up at him in confusion, seeking an explanation.

“I’m just goin’ to grab somethin’ real quick, I’ll be right back, darlin’,” Jesse reassures before striding back into the temporary house. It doesn’t take long before Jesse is hurrying back, holding something that Hanzo can’t quite make out in the dusk lighting. Only when he sits back down beside Hanzo does he realize that what Jesse is holding is a guitar. 

“You play guitar?” Hanzo blurts out, surprised at the appearance. Jesse laughs and strums a few cords.

“Sometimes, yeah. Haven’t had the time lately what with all the missions and the recall.” 

Hanzo hums, feeling a bit put out. “You’ve never mentioned that before.” 

“I’ve never really thought to mention it,” Jesse admits sheepishly, “Lemme make it up t’ya by playing a couple songs fer ya.” 

Hanzo waits patiently as Jesse quickly tunes his guitar, allowing himself to become familiar with the notes again. Once McCree actually starts playing, Hanzo is instantly enamored. His eyes fixate on those impossibly gruff hands gently strumming, creating a melody almost effortlessly. Jesse continues playing for a few moments, getting into the feel of the beat and rhythm that he chose. Not soon after, McCree starts to sing. 

“Wise men say, only fools rush in,” McCree starts out, voice a low timber, “But I can’t help falling in love with you.” Hanzo instantly recognizes the song - ancient since the day Hanzo was born but a complete vintage classic. With Jesse singing it, raspy voice now a honey drawl, it sounded perfect. Like it was made just for Hanzo. 

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea, Darlin’ so it goes, some things are meant to be.”

McCree glances up to meet Hanzo’s eye and he can’t help but grin foolishly. Hanzo can’t imagine how he must look from McCree’s perspective, but he can feel his eyes go soft, smile a little bit wobbly with emotion, completely swooning. 

Hanzo can’t recall when he got closer to McCree, but soon enough he realizes that their knees are touching. McCree glances down at where they’re making contact, but doesn’t comment, just moves on to the next verse flawlessly. 

“Take my hand, take my whole life, too,” he sings, getting softer as Hanzo starts to lean up towards him, “For I can’t help falling in love with you.” 

There’s a pause where Jesse looks up at Hanzo looming over him, unsure whether he should stop or not. Hanzo relents and wraps his arms around Jesse’s shoulder, nestling his head underneath his chin.

“For I can’t help falling in love with you,” Jesse finishes, voice barely above a whisper now. He lets go of his guitar to wrap his arms around Hanzo’s back, squeezing him and then relaxing. They stay like that for a few long moments before Hanzo moves back to look Jesse in the face.

“I love you too, Jesse,” he says, unsure how to convey all of the emotions welling up inside of him. Jesse smiles and pulls him back into a hug.

“Why don’t we go to bed, now,” he murmurs next to Hanzo’s ear.

“I’d like that,” he replied, knowing smile flickering across his lips.

\-----------------------

 

Hanzo thought that the vacation was going well so far. Maybe even more than well. The past few days were filled with late night talks(and maybe a little bit more(oooooooooh)), long walks on the beach or the scatter of trees inland, and a lot of sweet-talking from McCree. Hanzo loved it. He had never been this relaxed in weeks, and it was all because he agreed to let Jesse take them out somewhere secluded and calm. There was no need to worry about sniping locations or possible ambush hiding spots. The ocean be damned, Hanzo was loving the time alone with his cowboy(cowbussy).

This morning, he had woken up to warm kisses being placed across his face. He scrunched his nose, resisting the knowing smile that was surely growing on his face.

A hand gently brushed strands of hair away from Hanzo’s face, tucking them behind his ear before following the line of his jaw. It stopped at the curve of Hanzo’s shoulder, a thumb stroking the lines of his tattoo.

A warm breath ghosted across the back of Hanzo’s neck, “Darlin’, Hanzo, love of m’life…” Hanzo can’t hold back his smile anymore. He lets it grow, humming noncommittally as the hand on his shoulder moves to run along his exposed side. 

“Baby, I know yer awake,” Jesse nuzzles behind Hanzo’s ear.

The archer turns to face the cowboy without opening his eyes, his smile still on his face. 

“Mmm, am I awake?” he murmurs, basking in the warmth that Jesse naturally emits. He wasn’t ready to open his eyes yet; he felt too comfortable just enjoying the moment between sleep and wakefulness. Hanzo feels Jesse’s laugh more than he hears it. Right after, he feels lips against his cheek again. The archer lets out a contented sigh, finally letting his eyes open slowly, Jesse’s face being the first thing he sees. Jesse’s eyes are soft with adoration, enough to make Hanzo smile bashfully and his face to heat up slowly.

Jesse smiles before he gives a quick kiss to Hanzo’s forehead and sits up.

“C’mon, we should get up soon. I want to go swimming today,” he says as he pulls on a pair of clean boxers from his suitcase. Hanzo’s lazy sleepiness evaporates at that word. Swimming. That meant deep water. That meant going into the ocean, farther than just dipping his feet in. He tenses before forcing himself to relax when Jesse turns around to grab his hat hanging off the bed post. 

He could do this. If Hanzo remained calm, he would be able to think of an excuse to avoid swimming before they get to the shore.

\-----------------------

They were standing at the beach when Hanzo feels his chest constrict painfully. He tries to quell his uneasiness with a deep breath, but it has limited effects. McCree is already stepping into the water, his footsteps becoming muffled with the sounds of the ocean’s waves. 

Hanzo takes another deep breath before he walks forward, the first few steps into the waves are fairly easy. He tries not to looks down at where he feets are being engulfed by saltwater. Instead, he focuses on McCree and his ridiculous American flag swimming shorts. He continues walking, trying not to hesitate as wave after wave hits his legs. 

Everything was going okay so far, he had made it to about mid-thigh into the water without a hitch. Then, Hanzo looked up from where he was checking the water level to himself. Jesse was already far out in front, the water up to his shoulders. Panic seizes Hanzo’s chest all over again. He gasps too deeply, which spirals him into an endless cycle of panting to catch his breath. Hanzo doesn’t realize he’s sunk down to sit until he distantly heard McCree’s voice call out to him. 

The water feels cold suddenly and then Hanzo starts shaking. He feels damp and sticky, his lungs feel like they’ve already filled up with the ocean water. 

McCree seems to almost apparate in front of him, his concerned face blocking the view of the endless horizon. 

“Darlin’?” Jesse asks quietly, eyes upturned in a look of worried alarm, “Hanzo, can ya hear me?” 

Hanzo nods jerkily, humiliated that he can’t calm down. What kind of assassin panics over swimming in the ocean?

“I’m gunna to get us to the shore, alright?” Jesse barely waits for Hanzo’s confirmation before he dragging him upwards and helping him over to the dry sand where their towels are waiting. 

There’s a lull in activity once Hanzo sits down as Jesse busies himself with wrapping the archer up in a fluffy towel, pulling his hair back from his sticky face. 

Jesse grabs his hand gently, squeezing it rhythmically. It’s like a pulse, gentle and steady; something that Hanzo can focus on without concentrating. 

“Hanzo, if you’re able to, I’d like ya to squeeze my hand just like I’m doin’ to ya. Take some steady breaths with me now,” Jesse’s voice is low and soothing, a deep baritone to the numb panic that had set in Hanzo’s mind, “There ya go. C’mon, darlin’, it’s alright.”

Jesse keeps on murmuring quiet encouragements until Hanzo’s stopped shaking as violently. His breaths are still strained, but they’ve calmed down for the most part and he’s able to focus on what’s in front of him again. Barely two minutes have passed since Hanzo has calmed down before the embarrassment hits. 

Hanzo pulls back from Jesse, hastily avoiding eye contact, “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened.” Jesse frowns at him, head tilted slightly as he tries to understand.

“Darlin’, hey,” he pulls the other man back to him when he tries to stand up, “It’s alright. Just… What brought it all on?” Hanzo grimaces, looking down at where their hands are entwined. He’s still wet from being in the ocean and the sand of the beach sticks uncomfortably to his legs.

“It’s… Humiliating to say. It won’t happen again. I would rather not talk about it,” he haltingly tries to deflect the question, desperately resisting the urge to move away again.

Jesse stares at Hanzo for a moment, perplexed, before he looks out to the ocean for a moment. Then, he looks back to Hanzo with a carefully crafted look of indifference. 

“Ya scared of the ocean, honey?” he asks, and then brings a hand to rub up and down Hanzo’s back. Hanzo doesn’t answer right away, opting to stare down at his legs for a few moments. He always forgot how fast McCree catches onto things, especially when it came to Hanzo. 

“Not… The ocean itself, no,” Hanzo pushes the words out of a dry mouth, “I’ve never been able to go into deep water. Even when I was just a child.” Jesse blinks in surprise, and then he let’s out a relieved chuckle.

“Aw, angel, there’s nothin’ wrong with having fears,” he says, bringing his boyfriend closer to his body. The firmness of Jesse’s chest grounds Hanzo to himself even more than before and despite being ragingly embarrassed, he can’t help but feel the panic drain out of him.

“What kind of assassin am I if I can’t even go into deep water? It could potentially cause us to fail missions if I can not get over it. It is pathetic, everything is wrong with it.” 

McCree lets out a heaving sigh, trying to meet Hanzo’s eyes with a tender smile.

“Everyone has fears, Hanzo. Everyone in Overwatch, too. They’re dangerous, yeah, but we can’t help what we’re afraid of. So no, it’s not pathetic, darlin’. Ya wouldn’t be human if ya weren’t afraid of something.” 

Hanzo, to his mortification, feels tears well up in his eyes as Jesse speaks. His voice is gentle and his hands even gentler on his back. He takes a moment to just breath, to will his emotions to die down, before he glances up to his boyfriend. Jesse is carefully not looking at his companion, but when he feels Hanzo look up, he meets his gaze and gives a reassuring smile. 

“Ya doin’ alright now, pumpkin?” he asks. Hanzo feels his chest constrict with an entirely different emotion when he realizes that he’s still worried. 

“Yes, thank you, Jesse,” He hesitates for a moment before he leans up and gives a quick kiss to Jesse’s cheek. 

“Anytime,” His smile widens slightly, “Now why don’t we find something better t’do? Swimming’s not everythin’ we can do while we’re here.” Hanzo tries to think of what McCree is referring to until he realizes that he was looking at Hanzo’s lips while he was saying that. 

He hums playfully, moving to straddle Jesse’s hips, “Hmm… I believe I know what we can do to pass the time.” His gaze becomes hooded as he smirks down at Jesse, reveling in the exponentially darker look that’s returned to him. Their lips meet in a heated kiss, Jesse leaning back so that Hanzo is lying on top of him, never once separating. He gets his hands on Jesse’s exposed chest, the drying water making his chest damp, but not taking away from the impossible heat that he emits. Sand getting into his swimming trunks or hair is the least of his worries now as Jesse brings his flesh hand down to grab Hanzo’s ass. He gasps into the cowboy’s mouth, shifting back into the warmth of the hand before moving to nibble at Jesse’s neck. 

“Damn, Hanzo,” he grounds out, his metal hand moving to cup the back of Hanzo’s head to keep him where he is. Hanzo sucks a few marks into Jesse’s neck, high up enough that when they return to Watchpoint:Gibraltar in a day everyone will be able to see it, and then stops to nuzzle the places he was working on. Jesse smells spicy and warm, warming Hanzo like some sort of heat craved reptile. Suddenly, the exhaustion from his panic attack sets in and Hanzo slumps against Jesse’s chest. 

“Tired, my angel?” Jesse asks, cradling his boyfriend to his chest. 

“Mmm,” Hanzo slurs out, “I could use a nap.” 

“We’re goin’ t’have t’get up then, sweetpea. Yer kinda makin’ it hard fer me t’carry ya.”

“Let’s just stay here.” Hanzo’s voice gets quieter, barely a mumble, as his eyes droop shut. He’s lulled by McCree’s strong heartbeat and the warmth that he emits, like his personal heater. 

Jesse hesitates before he relents, noticing how tired his beloved really is. “A’right, darlin’. But don’t complain t’me when ya wake up and find out ya get sunburnt.” 

However, the words are lost to Hanzo as he drifts to sleep, the sound of the ocean waves calming him for once. Trees could be heard rustling from the wind, the occasional bird chirp heard from some unknown source. But, Hanzo wasn’t comforted by all those things. He was comforted by the fact that he was falling asleep on top of his boyfriend, the man that loved him with all his heart and wouldn’t leave no matter how ridiculous Hanzo got.

He was home, and it didn’t matter that he was on an island far away from civilization for a week surrounded by the very essence of his phobia.The man he was with was his safe place, which meant that right where he was, he was meant to be.


End file.
